As I Grow to Know You
by Aqua
Summary: COMPLETE - SEQUAL: Unspoken Attentions - Both Takeo and Aburatsubo try to work passed each of their insecurities as they try build their new realationship. rn(This fic also contains a SaeNanaka pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Title: As I Grow To Know You Author: Aqua SEQUEL: Unspoken Attentions Genre: Romance, Angst

As a reminder:  
Pairing: Aburatsubo/Takeo, Sae/Nanaka

Author Comment: I wasn't going to write this originally because it was a racier fic. Then a friend pointed out that I can edit it for , and still write the story that I wanted this to be. So, here it is! YAY! You know, it's much more fun to write when it's something that I want to write about nod nod.

So, for those of you who are interested in the unedited NC - 17 rated version, please head to my webpage. For the rest of you, here you go!

Additional Comment: As I've never actually seen an explanation of their history, I've made up most of Aburatsubo and Takeo's childhood, how they met, growing up together, etc. I apologize if it's actually quite different from in the series (as I said, I don't even know if the show or anime says anything about it), but I needed to make it what it is for the purpose of this fic. So don't quote me on anything for a fact.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Aburatsubo let his finger tips trail over Takeo's cheek, his eyes meeting the others with a heavy gaze. He let them slip closed as he leaned forward slowly, every nerve in his body humming with anticipation of finally being able to taste his love's lips.

At the last moment, he felt the other slip away, and had to suppress a frustrated sigh.

Takeo face was bright red and he laughed in a choked way, stumbling across the room to the door. "Why don't I get us something to drink? Do you want a soda? I don't know if we have some, but I'll grab juice if not. Maybe something to eat too," he babbled, quickly disappearing into the hallway.

Aburatsubo fell back against his bed with a huff, glaring up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he tried to keep himself from being too disappointed. Even so, he couldn't help feeling slightly cheated after he'd gotten his expectations up. The two of them had been dating for three weeks now, and it was still like this.

The long-haired youth didn't want to pressure Takeo into anything, but he'd wanted to kiss Takeo since the day the two of them had met. Wanted to do much more than that, but he knew they had to start in small steps. Now that they were a finally couple, it was even more of torture to try and keep himself from kissing or touching Takeo. And in the moments when he couldn't hold back any longer, Takeo always pulled away. He became as he always did before, blushing and chattering off Aburatsubo's attentions, making an excuse that would get him out of the situation as quickly as possible.

It had been the happiest moment of his life when Takeo had told him that he would try at relationship with him. He'd thought for sure that the other would grow to love him just as much as he loved Takeo, given time. Now, he realized that he'd been just a little too idealistic. Things hadn't fallen apart quite yet, but certainly weren't working out either. They still held the same closeness that had developed with their friendship, but it seemed impossible for Takeo to make it anything more.

Their first date had been a disaster. They'd gone to an amusement park, something Aburatsubo thought Takeo would be okay with, since they'd gone there many times before as friends and it was familiar ground. However, Takeo had looked uncomfortable the entire time. He'd nearly had a heart attack whenever Aburatsubo attempted to take his hand, and Aburatsubo could of sworn that Takeo almost fainted the one time he'd tried to put his arm around the other. The conversation had flowed relatively all right, but only when Aburatsubo steered clear of mentioning it was a date.

In the end, it had been just like every other time, with Takeo avoiding every one of Aburatsubo's attempts to draw close.

He'd thought for sure that that would be it, their relationship would be over just after it'd started. Honestly, he still didn't know why Takeo had agreed to a second date.

They had made some progress in the last three weeks, he reminded himself. Takeo had slowly become more at ease wherever they went, and had even let Aburatsubo take his hand during their fourth date. Although, the taller boy suspected it was because they were in a darkened theater and no one would be able to see.

He couldn't help but want more. He'd gone out with Takeo plenty of times over the years that they'd known each other, together as friends. But these were dates now. He couldn't help but want them to feel like dates.

He had the feeling that it would only be a matter of time before Takeo told him that it wasn't going to work out. Certainly, Aburatsubo himself would let it go on for as long as possible, grateful for each moment he had with the other. But he couldn't kid himself into thinking that Takeo would ever be comfortable with this new relationship. It wasn't anything against Aburatsubo, it just wasn't something Takeo could do.

Firmly, Aburatsubo told himself to quit mopping. At least Takeo had given it a shot.

And he would treasure these memories for the rest of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Aburatsubo."

The brunette pulled himself out of his thoughts, of Takeo as usual, and smiled as Sae fell in step beside him. He was in a grade ahead of her, so they didn't often see each other through the day, besides at lunch hour.

It was funny, really, that the girl whom had been his biggest rival just a short while ago was now one of his closest friends. It was because, now that he didn't have to worry about trying to steal Takeo's heart away from her, Aburatsubo had finally allowed himself to see what a sweet girl she was. A sweet girl who was going through the same thing he was, attempting to build a relationship of love with someone whom she'd never thought could possibly return her feelings.

They were two of a kind, it seemed, as Nanaka reacted to Sae's romantic much in the same way Takeo responded to Aburatsubo. They'd begun to confide in each other, sharing their worries and hopes and offering encouragement to each other. Neither of them had anyone else they were close to who could possibly understand the situation they were in, and so a strong friendship had grown between them.

"Good morning," he replied. "How are things going for you?"

She gave him a wan smile. "I still can't seem to be able to master that new spell," she said with a sigh.

"You'll get the hang of it," Aburatsubo encouraged. Sae had such natural talent, it was only her own insecurity that held her back. In more than just magic, he suspected. "How about things with Nanaka? You went to the movies last night, right?"

The red-head blushed, as she did every time Nanaka's name was mentioned or she was around the other girl, and she gave him a sheepish look. "I accidentally dumped my soda on her," she admitted, obviously embarrassed. "And it was just after the movie started. She said that it was okay, but her skirt was still soaked when the movie was over. We ended up skipping the dinner because she had to go home to change."

Aburatsubo couldn't keep himself from laughing, although he quickly snubbed it out when he saw the miserable expression on Sae's face. "Hey, you should look on the good side of it," he said quickly. "It shows how much she cares about your feelings, that she sat through the movie with wet clothing."

Sae gave him a dry look.

He ruffled her hair gently. "Things like that, even if you're embarrassment over the situation makes it seem like a momentous mistake, happen all of the time. And you shouldn't just dismiss her reaction, Sae. It really does show how much she cares."

Sae was quiet for a moment, then she gave him a smile. "You're right," she replied. "Nanaka might make fun of me for how clumsy I am, but it's never stopped her from being my friend. Why should it stop us from being girlfriends? I shouldn't worry until it happens, right?"

"Exactly!" Aburatsubo cheered, making a mental note to make sure he remembered that for himself.

Sae laughed a little, shaking her head. "I never thought it would be so difficult," she confessed. "In my head, things just proceeded so smoothly. Every date would turn out exactly the way it was supposed to. We would just hold hands at first. Then, one day, I'd steal a kiss, and Nanaka would tell me she loves me too, and everything would go perfectly from there. I should of known that real live could never go as easily as dreams."

"Tell me about it," Aburatsubo sighed.

"Things not going well with Takeo?" she asked curiously, apparently eager to change the subject from her own romantic problems.

The brunette gave a half-grin. It was funny to hear such a thing from Sae, whom he'd thought was so much in love with Takeo. Sometimes it was still hard to get used to the idea that she didn't actually feel anything but friendship. "Hardly," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying every minute of it, but it still feels like we're just friends."

"It's hard, isn't it?" Sae said quietly. "To want more, but to be so helplessly unable to make it more. Every part of your heart hurts when she pulls away."

Sae was talking of herself, but the words couldn't be more true for Aburatsubo as well. They echoed in his mind even after the bell had rung and they'd made their way to their separate classes. Yes, it did hurt, but what could he do but wait? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aburatsubo's eyes lit up when he saw Takeo waiting for him at the front doors of the school, surprised to see that the other had waited for him. Despite the confusion he felt, it didn't change the fact that being around Takeo made him happy. His heart always skipped a beat when those chocolate eyes met his own.

They'd had a meeting of the Magic Club after school. At first, things had been very tense between everyone as they'd struggled to figure out exactly how they were supposed to act around each other now that four of them were dating. As they'd realized that things could go on just as they had before, that they could keep still keep their friendly comradery with each other, everything had settled down into the familiar routine.

Once they'd been dismissed, Aburatsubo had headed off to get changed before he made his way home. He hadn't been expecting to find Takeo waiting for him, as they had no plans for the day.

"Hey," he greeted as he came to a stop near the other.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind I waited for you," Takeo replied, looking more nervous than usual.

"Of course not. Want me to walk you home?" Aburatsubo asked, motioning for the other to follow him as he began walking once again. The two of them actually lived only a few houses away from each other, but Takeo's was closer to the school.

"Yeah, actually, I thought maybe we could go through the park on the way." Takeo's face was bright red at the end of the suggestion, and he couldn't meet Aburatsubo's gaze.

The brunette's steps faltered slightly as his eyes widened. Takeo had never actually asked him out yet. It had always been Aburatsubo to suggest where and when they went. He couldn't keep himself from grinning broadly, doing a little dance in his head that he wouldn't dare to actually dance out. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was still something couples did, and he couldn't keep himself from being elated.

"That sounds nice," he said, trying to keep his composure. He knew how hard it had been for Takeo to make the suggestion, as innocent as it was. He wanted to do his best to keep Takeo from becoming uncomfortable with the leap that he'd taken.

Aburatsubo wasn't fooling anyone. Takeo had seen the delighted look on his boyfriend's face, making his calm reaction afterward moot. The taller youth obviously didn't realize exactly how expressive his face was to Takeo, used to how easy it was to place up a shallow fiscade that kept everyone else from seeing too much. The mask had been completely useless with Takeo for the last four years, although he hadn't mentioned that to Aburatsubo. The brunette was already so forward with his feelings as it was, he'd feared the consequences had he mentioned he could already tell those that Aburatsubo had actually tried to keep a secret.

He liked it, he realized. A warm sensation had gone through him when he'd seen the happy look on Aburatsubo's face, one that made it worth it, despite how nervous he'd been. He was already so awkward, no one had noticed he fumbles through the club meeting. They hadn't seemed to suspect exactly how out of it he'd been as the time to go through with his plan drew close.

He knew Aburatsubo was disappointed with the lack of progress that they had made in their romantic relationship. He could see the pain that the brunette tried to mask whenever Takeo pulled away. He'd thought he was immune to the look, had seen it many, many times over the last ten years they had known each other. However, now, it seemed to pierce him, and he felt bad.

He'd thought about all of this before he'd told Aburatsubo that they could try dating. The truth of the matter was that they weren't trying. They really were dating, and he really did enjoy it, and he really did find the other youth attractive. He felt incredibly honored that Aburatsubo cared about him in the way that he did. Takeo had been so awkward his entire life, clumsy and gawky, he'd never thought that anyone would actually fall in love with someone like him. After so many of years of telling himself that it couldn't really be love the other felt for him, he'd started to believe it.

It was his own insecurities, he knew. He'd never been very sure of himself, and even as the other leaned in to kiss him, couldn't believe that Aburatsubo would actually want to. His doubts would overpower him, and he'd make some sort of an excuse or another. What if he turned out to be a lousy kisser and disappointed Aburatsubo? He'd never done anything like this before, and he didn't know if he was any good at it. What if he tripped while they were holding hands and knocked Aburatsubo down too? What if someone made a comment at them, and he reacted the wrong way? What if Aburatsubo saw him naked, and laughed at his scrawny body?

What if Aburatsubo realized, now that he finally did have Takeo, that he didn't actually want him?

The two of them made their way down the street slowly, and Takeo found himself watching the other. He didn't think Aburatsubo would every do anything mean to him, they were too close of friends for that, but what if he got tired of Takeo's fumbling? He tried to keep himself from panicking, but still did every time. Aburatsubo was always so sure of himself, never wasting a word or movement, it must be hard for him to have to deal with Takeo's short comings, no matter if he said they bothered him or not. Still, the other boy was patient with him, not giving up even after Takeo had disappointed him again and again. But every one of those nagging insecurities stuck with him, hitting him every time they were about to take an important step in their relationship.

So, he'd made a decision when he'd woken up that morning. He would ask Aburatsubo to walk home with him, and he WOULD hold his hand!

The silence was starting to become an uncomfortable one, and Takeo laughed nervously. Then he kicked himself for making himself look like an idiot again. It never seemed to fail that he would do something stupid.

But Aburatsubo just smiled at him, as though he didn't mind in the least. "Have you studied much for the test tomorrow?" he offered up, effortlessly easing the tension.

"Ah, not too much. I kind of forgot about it," Takeo blurted, unable to keep himself from laughing again. It really was a nervous habit he had to learn to control.

"Do you want to study when we get home? You could stay for supper," Aburatsubo suggested, giving him another warm smile.

His heart skipped a little, despite the fact it was something they'd done countless numbers of times before. Everything seemed different now, more meaningful and important, even something as inane as studying. "Sure," he agreed, his eyes trailing down to the hand which hung down at Aburatsubo's side.

Do it now!

He moved before he could lose his nerve, slipping his fingers into the other's relaxed grip. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, then Aburatsubo's hand tightened around his own and they continued on as though nothing had happened.

However, the feel of the other's hand against his own served as a big reminder, and Takeo felt his heart beat hard as he walked next to the other. It seemed like such an easy thing to do now that he'd done it. He could feel the tension ease out of his back and allowed himself to relax. Nothing had fallen out of the sky and crushed him, Aburatsubo hadn't pulled his hand away, Takeo hadn't tripped, and no one else on the street seemed to even notice. All of those fears, half of which were irrational, and everything was normal.

Well, except for the flush on Aburatsubo's cheeks and the silly little smile on his lips.

It really was worth it, he thought, pleased beyond words to see the happy expression he'd brought to Aburatsubo's face.

I will get used to this, he silently vowed to the other. I don't know how long it will take me, but one day I'll surprise you, and I won't pull away. I promise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom, mom! People are moving in down the street!" Aburatsubo yelled, flying into the living room and latching on his mother's hand. "Let's go see!"

"We don't want to be rude, honey," his mother commented, but still climbed to her feet and followed her son's tugs toward the front door.

"But I want to see if there's any kids!" Aburatsubo declared, becoming frustrated with their slow progress and breaking away so he could charge out the front door. He didn't care if it was rude, there were no other kids in the neighborhood, and he was so bored having to play alone!

He rounded the walkway, but lost his nerve at that point and approached the other yard slowly. His mother caught up with him, taking his hand, and he gladly hid himself behind her when they were noticed.

"Hello. My son and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, and he couldn't seem to wait until you were more settled in. I'm sorry, but you know how children are when they see someone moving in. They have to know if there's a kid to play with," his mother greeted, laughing as she introduced them.

The two adults didn't seem angry. In fact, the pregnant mother fell into an easy conversation with his own mother after her husband went back to lugging furniture, commenting on how she was glad there would be someone around for her own son to play with.

She called the youth, and a scruffy black head peeked out of the moving van. It was in that second that Aburatsubo fell head over heels in a puppy love that grew into something much deeper as they forged one of the closest friendships anyone could have.

Aburatsubo remembered how shy he'd felt as he'd stepped forward, but the other boy had thrown an enthusiastic hug around his shoulders and immediately invited him to help set up the toys in his new room.

Over dinner that night, when his mother had asked him what he thought of his new friend, Aburatsubo had smiled widely.

"One day, we're going to get married!" he'd announced.

He remembered it fondly, the moment in his life that he'd been certain that he'd found his soul mate. Of course, at the age of eight, he didn't really know what that meant. But he'd been right. No one could ever come to mean as much to him as Takeo did, no one would make him feel so content and complete.

The youth tugged furiously at a lock of hair that refused to flow smoothly like the rest. He had to leave in ten minutes for his date with Takeo! Why couldn't his hair behave? He doubted the other would notice, but something inside of him made him have to look perfect in front of the other. He knew full well it wasn't just the breeding he'd been born with, although keeping himself in top condition had been something he'd learned at a young age.

A silly grin came over his lips when he recalled yesterday after school. Takeo had held his hand the entire way home. It was probably no big deal for other couples when they held hands, but the occasion had been momentous to him. The youth had placed his hand in Aburatsubo's, and hadn't pulled away.

His mother, being who she was, had given a happy squeal and hugged him so tightly he'd nearly passed out when he'd told her he was dating Takeo. She'd never been able to find any fault in him, even when he'd blatantly done something wrong, and had been overjoyed that he'd finally gotten the other boy's attention.

His father, who had immediately bought him a children's mechanic set the day after he'd announced his marriage plans at the age of eight, had reluctantly congratulated him. It had been hard for him to accept such a thing in his son at first, but had given up trying to change Aburatsubo's mind when he'd turned thirteen and started letting his hair grow long. At times, Aburatsubo worried that his father still hadn't accepted it fully, but the man had never said a word against him, and still treated Takeo with the same kindness he had before.

Which was good, because it allowed Aburatsubo the freedom to run around the house like a human tornado, the trait which most teenagers seemed to share as they tried to get themselves perfectly made up the upcoming date.

Now, if he could get that damned lock to quit curling, he'd be ready!

The doorbell rang, and he forgot about his hair, charging down the stairs so he could get to the door before his mother. He'd let her answer it once. Never again!

Still, he didn't open it immediately. He took a deep breath, told his heart to stop pounding, and made sure he was calm before finally pulling it open. It didn't seem to matter that this was their ninth official date, he was always just as excited as he'd been the first time, his nerves humming with the anticipation of being with the other.

Takeo jerked his fidgeting hands behind his back when he was revealed, although it didn't really matter because he laughed nervously anyway.

Gods, he was adorable.

"Hungry?" Aburatsubo covered, stepping out onto the porch.

The other seemed to recover from his nervousness now that he'd made the first move, walking along side of him as they made their way toward the bus stop. "Yep," he replied cheerfully. "I made sure I remembered not to eat when I got home from school, so that I'd be hungry when we went out for supper."

"I was told the restaurant was a nice one. I've never actually eaten there myself, but my mom said the food was really good, and not too expensive."

"Ah... well...."

"Don't worry. My mom might be a flamboyant woman, but she's practical when it comes to spending her money, and she's got good taste."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

Aburatsubo laughed. "No, but it's easy to think so."

"It's funny that you grew up being so collected and calm."

Heh, he probably wouldn't be saying that if he'd seen Aburatsubo flinging clothes around his room, trying to find something to wear. But he was glad that Takeo saw him that way, as a person in control of himself. Aburatsubo had always done his best to show that face to the world, keeping his faults hidden as well as he could. He didn't want to think that he was a shallow person, but he knew that was the main reason he always obsessed over his appearance before meeting with the other.

He couldn't help but wonder what Takeo would think if he ever saw Aburatsubo without the careful preparation. He'd never thought of himself as an insecure person, but he had to admit that he was afraid that the other would think less of him. What would he say, if Aburatsubo left his hair the tangled mess that it was in the morning? What would he do, if Aburatsubo threw on a pair of torn jeans and a wrinkled shirt instead of his usually well-pressed clothing?

What would he think, if he saw the rough, unpolished version of himself that Aburatsubo kept hidden? Would he be turned off of by it? Would whatever desire he had for Aburatsubo vanish if he no longer held the elegant persona he worked so hard to keep up?

He didn't think he could ever bring himself to find out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I appologize for taking so long. I wanted to finish it before posting, because I will no longer have the internet after today and didn't want to leave it hanging. I'll be able to use the internet at my parents house, so I'll continue to update as often as possible. I don't have any new stories yet, but there are a few in the works that I'm... 'slowly but surely' ;... planning out.

Additional note: This fic has an edited chapter, as well as an "omake" that will not be posted on due to its contents. If you are interested, you can find them on my webpage.

Chapter 5

The hostess greeted them with bright smile, leading them into a booth and presenting them with menus. Takeo's eyes bugged out when he saw the prices. One would think that, while in Japan, Japanese food wouldn't be so expensive! Damn, what were these people making their sushi with, rice made out of gold?

He looked up, but snapped his mouth shut to his comments when he saw Aburatsubo skimming through the menu with a mildly curious expression, as though he hadn't noticed the price at all.

They really had grown up differently. He'd almost forgotten how wealthy Aburatsubo's family was, despite the fact they lived in a regular, medium-sized home and drove the same kind of cars that most other people drove. The youth didn't flaunt it around like the other rich kids at school. His clothes were always nice, but they weren't anything fancier than other students wore.

Aburatsubo happened to glance up, and saw his troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

Takeo flushed and looked down at the table. "I don't have enough to pay for something on this menu," he admitted, feeling ashamed.

"Oh," the other returned slowly. "Don't worry. I'll pay for your meal. It's my fault for not mentioning that it would be a fancier place. All I said was that we were going to go for dinner."

Now he felt even worse. "But-"

"But nothing. It's a date, isn't it?" Aburatsubo interrupted. "You paid for our tickets every time we've gone to see a movie. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

Takeo looked up at the other, shaking his head. "That's not the point," he blurted, quickly lowering his voice when he saw a few heads turn in their direction. "It's just that I realized I won't be able to buy you nice things like a fancy dinner like this. And I feel bad about it."

Things were quiet for a moment, then Takeo's eyes snapped up to the other's when he felt Aburatsubo take his hand. "Things like that don't matter to me," Aburatsubo told him, his voice quiet but firm. "You should know that, Takeo. Listen, it doesn't matter who pays for what. It doesn't matter if you buy me expensive things. All that matters is that I can be with you, that we can enjoy each other's company, and whatever simple pleasures happen to come our way. I was the happiest I've ever been when you held my hand, and things like that are more important to me than any dinner or present could ever be."

He could only stare into Aburatsubo's eyes, hypnotized by the warmth and caring he saw there.

It didn't matter.

He realized it truly for the first time.

Aburatsubo loved him for who he was, for all his nervous habits and falterings, for all his awkwardness and mistakes. He wouldn't care if he was a bad kisser, if he tripped while they walked, if his body wasn't as nice as other guys.

Aburatsubo would never just stop caring about him.

He was humbled in that moment, as he looked into those eyes that told him so much, even more than what Aburatsubo had ever told him.

He really does love me, Takeo thought. And in that moment, it seemed to be the easiest thing in the world to lean forward and press his lips against the other's.

Takeo knew he'd startled his boyfriend, felt Aburatsubo gasp against him. Then the other youth was kissing him back, and Takeo couldn't think for the life of him why he'd shied away before. All of his reservations seemed so petty, in the face of the pleasure which the simple action brought. Aburatsubo's lip were warm, silken as they rubbed softly against his in a slow, sensual manner.

A startled yelp brought him back to reality, and Takeo pulled away when he realized the waitress was standing at the entrance of their booth, blushing and looking in every direction but theirs. "Um, I came to see if you were ready to order. But I can come back," the young woman stammered. She didn't wait for a reply, vanishing down the isle.

Takeo turned his head back toward Aburatsubo, his lips twitching when he saw the amused grin on the other's face. Neither of them could seem to quelch their laughter before it came, although they tried to keep the volume down.

"The poor woman looked so startled," Aburatsubo commented with a shake of his head once they'd calmed down. "You'd think she'd never walked in on a couple kissing before."

It didn't bother him, Takeo thought, sharing a smile with the other as they turned the conversation to which dishes they would order. Someone had seen him kissing a boy, and he didn't care. He'd thought he would be so embarrassed, that he wouldn't be able to face what the other person would think of him, but it wasn't so.

Perhaps he would have reacted differently if the waitress had looked disgusted instead of just embarrassed, but the fact of the matter was that nothing could take away from him the fact that Aburatsubo's lips had felt like heaven. Nothing could cast a shadow over the happiness he saw in the other's eyes.

Kisses... Kisses were supposed to be next to nothing for a boy. From the stories that the other students cast around, a kiss was nothing in comparison to everything else that could be done.

But Aburatsubo looked like it had meant everything to him. He was probably trying to stop it, but his lips were stretched in a wide grin, and Takeo could see the faintest of blushes along the other's cheeks.

Just a kiss had meant so much, just as holding hands had meant so much, and Takeo felt like a heel. These were the only things that Aburatsubo wanted from him. These were small signs of affection that elated his boyfriend so that he looked as though he'd just been given the biggest gift in the world.

How could Takeo of been so unkind to the other that he would of denied Aburatsubo even the slightest contact? It certainly hadn't taken nearly as much out of him as he'd thought it would to let Aburatsubo's hand rest in his own. And now, to give in to the temptation to press his lips against the other's. It wasn't just in the last three weeks, but as far back as he could remember Takeo had done his absolute best to make sure Aburatsubo wasn't given the opportunity to even touch him. He hadn't been completely successful, but he'd still tried to pull away at even the slightest brush of Aburatsubo's hand.

Of course, Aburatsubo had caught him off guard a few times, sweeping him up in a hug or planting a quick, heated kiss on his lips before scampering away before Takeo could react with more than a blush.

Now, he could admit that he'd liked the pleasure that had shivered down his spine in those moments. Before, he had always ignored it, telling himself that he couldn't be attracted to a boy, even one as pretty as Aburatsubo, and it was just a body's natural reaction that had nothing to do with really being attracted to the other young man. He'd latched onto his like of Sae almost obsessively, as though trying to prove to himself that, yes, he did like girls, and, no, it wasn't really Aburatsubo's face that danced before his eyes in his dreams.

Because it had happened more than once. The first one of 'those' kinds of dreams had hit him when he was twelve. And it had been Aburatsubo with him in it. After ward, he'd dismissed it off as his mind playing tricks on him, because Aburatsubo was his best friend, not a possible lover.

During the day, he could let his imagination run rampid over the different girls he saw in class and that he'd come to know. During the day, he could almost pretend that everything was normal with him. Even so, Aburatsubo would slip in there once and a while. And at night, when he had no real control of his thoughts, the fair-haired youth was always the one.

He could remember as they were growing up, running over to Aburatsubo's house every day after school. They would either play there, or go on over to his house, and Takeo could enjoy his company for hours. They'd done all kinds of things, played with toys, built forts, headed down the street to the small park. He remembered countless numbers of games of tag, laughing as they chased after each other. Never just a gentle tap of a 'tag', but leaping onto the other so that they fell to the ground in a mass of limbs.

As they had matured, they'd left the childish games, but had simply moved on to older ones. It had been around the time that they'd entered the same junior high that Takeo had discovered the secret within that cave and, of course, had shared it with his best friend. When they'd realized that the spells really were magic, and not just some hoax, their lives had begun to revolve around it and school and each other.

He didn't know when things had begun to change in Aburatsubo. As a matter of fact, he hadn't the slightest clue as to when the other had started to feel something toward him beyond friendship. Aburatsubo had always liked to touch him, had always spoken with kind words that lifted Takeo's ego, calling him smart and handsome. He'd always seemed gentler than other boys, a quiet presence at his side that he knew he could always count on. Aburatsubo had already known every secret Takeo kept from everyone else, the barest parts of his soul that he'd revealed only to those the closets to him.

It just happened that, one day, Aburatsubo had been watching him as they were studying with a funny look on his face. When Takeo had looked up, the other youth had flushed, still watching him, and begun to lean forward slowly. It had taken him a second to figure out that his friend was trying to kiss him, and that had been the second that he'd known.

Somehow, it hadn't changed anything, but had changed everything too. He knew it was an odd thing, but their friendship had stayed just as strong as it had ever been. They were just as close, spent just as much time together, joked around like they always did.

But there was an underlying tension, and Takeo had become very aware of himself and the other. It seemed as though, every time he was around Aburatsubo after that day, everything had a second meaning. If they happened to brush against each other, his skin would burn in that place, and he would automatically wonder if Aburatsubo had done it on purpose. Every time they sat next to each other, every nerve in his body would hum, and he wouldn't be able to stop thinking that, any second, Aburatsubo would lean over and kiss him.

Probably, that was the reason why the other had finally given in to it, and stopped trying to be descrete. And, honestly, Takeo hadn't minded. It had eased a lot of the tension that had grown between them, now that he wasn't wondering every other moment. Now he knew that, if Aburatsubo wanted to kiss him, he would try to!

Now, the pretenses that Takeo had always held had been stripped away. Before they'd begun dating, he'd gone through an ellipse of emotions. He'd been forced to face that which he'd been suppressing all of these years. And forced to accept that, yes, he really did have feelings toward Aburatsubo that had nothing to do with just friendship.

He really did want to know Aburatsubo in the way that only two people in love could know each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aburatsubo hesitated on his door step, uncertain as to what to do. Normally, they would say goodbye and he would step inside, and that would be it.

But they had kissed now.

Would Takeo give him the tradition goodbye kiss that couples usually shared after a date?

It seemed amazing, how quickly they'd come along in such a short time. Takeo had held his hand, and kissed him. He'd done it all on his own, without Aburatsubo having to try. In fact, he'd been shocked both times, not having expected it.

What was going on in his boyfriend's mind? Just a few days ago, Aburatsubo could of sworn that things weren't going to work out. Now, Takeo was taking the initiative. Of course, the black-haired youth was still as shy as he'd been before, tensing when Aburatsubo had taken his hand on their way home.

But he hadn't pulled away.

Aburatsubo couldn't be happier. Really, he wouldn't be too disappointed if Takeo didn't kiss him goodbye. The other had already given him so much in just a few days. But he still wished for it with all of his heart.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. We've got Magic Club up on the roof too, to practice that new spell," Takeo said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Right, I'll remember," Aburatsubo promised, despite the fact he'd never once forgotten one of their meetings. He could see the uncertainty on Takeo's face as he shuffled his feet, as though he were going to step away but his feet wouldn't let him.

The moment seemed to hang, until Takeo finally looked up to meet Aburatsubo's eyes. The brunette smiled softly, but didn't move. He wanted to show Takeo that, while he wanted the kiss, he wouldn't pressure him for it.

And, strangely, that seemed to help Takeo relax. He returned the small smile, stepping forward and lifting his face to meet Aburatsubo's. The taller boy gave a happy sigh as he let his lips brush against his boyfriend's, losing himself in the feel of it. He'd never thought that a kiss could really feel so wonderful. The quick pecks he'd stolen before had not felt even close to as good as these ones did. It was remarkable, how much of a difference it made now that Takeo really did want to kiss him. It made it so he didn't have to pull away after a half a second, made it taste that much sweeter, made it all that much more special.

All too soon, Takeo pulled away. Aburatsubo resisted the urge to recapture his mouth, forgetting all about it when he saw the heated look in Takeo's eyes. He really did like this, Aburatsubo thought. It wasn't just something to make Aburatsubo happy, he really was enjoying it.

He smiled, lifting a hand to let his fingers trail down Takeo's surprisingly soft skin. "Thank you, Takeo. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said.

The black-haired youth blinked at him, then smiled and nodded. "Right, see you then. And remember that we're going to the park on Sunday."

Aburatsubo lifted a brow. "We are?" he questioned, not recalling the date. Then he realized and he had to keep himself from grinning like a fool. "Right, I'll be ready after lunch."

"Right, see you then," Takeo said, stepping back slowly. Then he blushed, and turned on his way home.

Aburatsubo couldn't keep the grin off his face as he slipped into his house. It was amazing, he thought with a sigh. How could anything become more perfect than a night like this?

"Ah, you're up here early!"

Takeo snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see Sae step out of the stairwell that lead up to the roof. He was surprised and glanced at his watch. It was almost the end of the school day! He'd been sitting up here, lost in his thoughts, all through after noon classes!

"Damn, I'm going to get in big trouble for this," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" Sae questioned, sitting down next to him.

He gave her a sheepish look. "I just came up here for lunch, to think. I guess time got away from me. What about you?"

"My last class was just a study class, and the teacher let us leave early since it's a Friday. Thinking about your situation with Aburatsubo?" Sae asked.

Takeo felt his cheeks heat as he nodded. Funny, how just a short while ago he would of been all caught up in her every movement. Sae was still a pretty girl, her innocent and cheerful face carrying a light that was impossible to ignore. She would always be someone who was important to him, especially now that the tension between them had been stripped away. They had lost their formalities as they became friends, real friends now. It was something that allowed the Magic Club to work much better, the fact that the four of them, and Akane when she happened to show up, no longer held the formalities that had kept them separated before. He hadn't thought there would be any difference, but now he knew that they'd been friends without holding any of the closeness which friends usually did. Now, Takeo knew that he'd gained friendships that would last a lifetime.

How could he of ever thought he was really attracted to her in that way? He'd always been a hormonal youth, had let his thoughts get carried away with themselves at times, but it couldn't of really meant anything if he could so easily push it to the side. When Sae had told him that she didn't love him, that she loved Nanaka, in that moment he'd thought that he would never recover.

But the world hadn't come crumbling down. He'd been disappointed, but it had been all too easy to recover. He couldn't kid himself into thinking, now, that he'd truly loved her. His heart, always, had belonged to someone else. Whether he'd wanted to admit it or not.

And, actually, he was glad. He wouldn't have these new friendships if the four of them hadn't dealt with the confusing mass that was their emotions. And he wouldn't know what it looked like, the expression of pure happiness on Aburatsubo's face.

"In days like these, would it be anything else?" he admitted with a sigh.

Sae nodded, resting her chin on her knees. "I've talked with Aburatsubo about it too, and Nanaka, when I can gain up the nerve. Dating is so much more complex than I would of thought before. When I can do this, when I can do that, and trying to keep myself from looking like an idiot."

"But Nanaka loves you. She might not of said anything yet, but you can see it in her eyes. Especially now, that she isn't so guarded with her emotions. Before, I don't think I would of thought it possible. But now I can see the way her eyes soften, the way she blushes when you hold hands. Things are going well, Sae."

"Well, yes, I suppose. She'll hold my hand when we walk around now, although I've accidentally knocked her down a few times because of it. She says it's all right, but it's still embarrassing."

Takeo laughed. "I know what you mean. I haven't actually done it, but I worry about it. I know that Aburatsubo wouldn't care, just like I know Nanaka doesn't care when you make such a mistake, but it's still humiliating, isn't it?"

Sae gave him a long look. "Honestly, I thought things would be easier for you. I mean, it wasn't like it was a big secret that Aburatsubo liked you. He's already kissed you so often and things like... Well, you know, when he'd jump on you and stuff."

Takeo shook his head. "It's not like that. Before, he was just trying to get my attention, or get a reaction out of me. Now, it's actually romantic, and that makes it all different. I know that he already loves me, however in the world he ever could-"

"When someone loves you, your faults don't matter. Takeo, you should know that Aburatsubo doesn't care about the things that you see wrong in yourself. He loves you despite them," Sae interrupted with a firm tone.

The young man gave her a side look. "You say it so easily, but you're just as insecure with yourself with Nanaka. You just told me so. If you're going to say something like that, then you have to realize that it stands true for you too," he pointed out.

Sae flushed, but agreed. "I know. It's just hard, to try and push them aside."

Takeo nodded, sighing as he leaned back against the wall of the stairwell door. "He's had dreams about me, you know. I've stayed the night often enough, and I've woken up with him staying my name in his sleep," he confessed quietly, his face heated. "What if I don't live up to his expectations? I mean, how can I compete with a dream-image of my own self? In dreams, everything is perfect. In real life, there's no way I could ever live up to that."

"You never know," Sae replied slowly. She gave him a bright smile. "How do you know what is in his dreams? Maybe, to him, you'll be just as perfect in real life."

Takeo laughed at this. "I'm far from perfect!"

"Well, no one is perfect."

"He is," Takeo said with a sigh. "He never does anything he's embarrassed about. He always knows exactly what to say and do in every situation. He's got top marks in every class that he's taking, masters the magic just as fast as I do even though I'm the one teaching him. He never does anything wrong."

Sae looked at him for a long moment. "I think, before you'll ever be able to be truly comfortable with your relationship, you need to bring him off that pedestal," she commented.

Takeo gave her a surprised look. "Pedestal?" he echoed.

She nodded, turning to face him fully. "Aburatsubo's just a regular guy, Takeo. I'll admit that it's hard to remember sometimes, when you see him ace another test or when he walks into the room without a hair out of place. But he told me one day that things like that are just a cover, they don't really mean anything, to the person he is inside. He's just as insecure as anyone else, uncertain of his place in the world and with you."

Takeo was quiet for a long moment as he let that sink in. He felt his stomach drop, and suddenly he was ashamed of himself. How could he of been so shallow? Aburatsubo was his best friend, his longest friend, and he'd always thought he knew the other better than anyone else. How could he of let himself be taken over by the masks Aburatsubo wore, and think of him as something almost inhuman? He'd never realized, not even over the last few days as he'd seen Aburatsubo's delight in the simple pleasures of holding hands or a innocent kiss, that his friend really was a teenage boy, dating for the first time, and may of been just as uncertain with himself as Takeo was. He'd let himself be caught up in the elegant way Aburatsubo moved, in the grades and nice clothes and seemingly effortless beauty.

"I don't know when it happened," Takeo admitted out loud, "the moment when I started to see him as something higher than human."

"Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing," Sae comforted. "Everyone thinks highly of the person they love, able to see passed the faults and focus only on the good. To you, someone who loves Aburatsubo, no one would ever be as wonderful as him. You just need to realize that, to him, it's the same. Probably, he has you on some kind of pedestal of his own."

"Whoa, wait for a second. I didn't say I was in love with him," Takeo sputtered.

Sae blinked at him, then tried to smother a laugh behind her hand. "It's rather obvious, Takeo. Not as much as with Aburatsubo, but you can't pretend otherwise."

Takeo's eyes went wide. He'd carefully avoided 'love' when he thought of the other, certain that he couldn't of fallen so soon into their relationship. How could it of been so obvious to anyone else, when it wasn't to him!

Sae saw his expression and laughed out loud this time. "Don't look so shocked! It's perfectly all right to be in love with your boyfriend! I'm sure, when you finally accept the fact, Aburatsubo will be over joyed."

Takeo snapped his mouth shut to his reply when he heard the door click open. Sae quickly composed herself as Nanaka and Aburatsubo came around the corner. "Hey, you certainly got up here quickly. I thought we'd be first, coming straight from class," Nanaka greeted, holding out her hand to help Sae to her feet. The auburn haired girl smiled and took the hand, which she held even after she was on her feet.

"I had a study class my last period," she replied, and the two girls wandered away a little as they talked about their classes that day.

"You weren't in fourth period. Are you feeling okay?" Aburatsubo asked, a concerned look on his face as he stepped up to Takeo.

The youth pushed himself up, brushing off his pants. "I'm fine, I just got busy with something," he said evasively, not wanting to admit he'd been thinking about the other to the point that he'd forgotten about his classes.

He almost jerked his head away when he felt Aburatsubo's fingers brush against his cheek but stopped himself before he could. It was a reaction he was slowly gaining control of. He always felt it like a kick in the stomach when he saw the disappointment on Aburatsubo's face, and he wanted to get used to the casual touches that couple's usually shared. He didn't mind it at all, actually, it was just a conditioned response that he was struggling to get rid of.

Partially because of that 'pedestal' Sae had mentioned. Disbelief that someone like that would want to touch him. But if Aburatsubo was touching him, it was because he wanted to, and Takeo had to get it through his own thick skull that it was just a casual gesture of caring, not anything else.

They needed to wait until the school cleared out as much as possible, save for those who were staying behind for their own club activities. It was unlikely that someone would be able to see them all the way up on the roof, but they still need to be careful. Magic was something that needed to be introduced slowly into the world, judging by people's reactions the few couple of times things had gotten away from the four magic users, and it was best not to be seen.

The club meeting went well once they got under way. They were practicing a magic that allowed them to move another human being, something they'd been practicing over the last couple of weeks to make sure the girl's had it down pat before actually trying it out on another person. Heaven forbid one of them end up being pushed off the school roof, or exploding or something equally nasty. It was good magic to know, just in case. Accidents were rare, but it was good to be able to push someone out of the way of a car or a falling tree branch or something else that might hurt them, even while standing several blocks away. The incantation was pretty simple and, when they finished about two hours later, they had minimal injury.

They bid each other goodbye, promising to meet the next day for lunch, before the respective couples split to go their separate directions. Sae and Nanaka also lived in relatively the same area.

When the girls rounded the corner, Takeo grinned and pulled out his wand. He quickly healed his own bruises from the spells gone too strongly, both Sae and Nanaka knocking him down a couple of times. It was a handy spell that he and Aburatsubo knew, especially with Sae in their group, but neither of them used it in front of the girls. Neither wanted to hurt the girl's feelings by showing that they'd actually been injured. Besides, a lot of times, it was nothing more serious than just a few bruises, like today.

As they began walking again, Aburatsubo slipped his arm around Takeo's shoulders. The youth couldn't keep himself from tensing, but he grabbed Aburatsubo's wrist before the other could pull his arm away, firmly keeping it in place.

He'd promised that he would let himself relax, get used to this, and he would! It wasn't nearly as big of a deal as a kiss, and since they'd already done that, Takeo knew he shouldn't be concerned about an arm around his shoulders.

It felt nice, he thought, to feel Aburatsubo's figure against his own as they walked. It made his heart beat a little faster, being so close to the other. He'd always liked the sensation it caused, the warmth that filled him when Aburatsubo held him close.

He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to make Aburatsubo happy. He'd even gone so far as buying a few books, although he'd made certain it was in a book store as far away from his part of Tokyo as possible. Even though he doubted he would ever see the cashier again, it had been humiliating buying book on relationship advice. None of them had really helped with the 'just started dating' part of the relationship, except for one that sounded like it had been made by teachers. Still, he'd forced himself to carefully work through the pages, trying not to giggle immaturely at the racier passages.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd found it rather interesting. If he was honest with himself, he had no idea what to do in any kind of relationship, man or woman. Sure, he might of had an over-exuberant imagination, but that was very far from real life. It was easy to imagine someone naked. It was an entirely different thing to actually know what to DO with a naked person.

Takeo jerked himself away from those thoughts. It took one step at a time, and he had to know what to do with these small gestures before he even considered trying to make some of the bigger ones. He had to be more certain with himself, with the relationship, with everything. Still, he was proud of the progress he was making with working passed his habits and reservations, and couldn't help but wonder about the next step.

Their conversation flowed easily about the girls progress, despite the distraction Takeo's thoughts were proving to be. The two boys were in their last year of school, but they planned to keep meeting to continue to teach the girl's magic as well as sharpen their own skills, until they'd learned all there was to know. Pretty soon, Sae and Nanaka would be ready to move on to the more complicated spells, those which required whole paragraphs worth of incantation.

It had been hard, at first, Takeo thought as he let his mind wander a little. When he and Aburatsubo had entered high school, they'd decided together that they would start a Magic Club. It wasn't something that would attract a lot of attention, as hardly anyone believed magic existed any more and likely thought it would be about lame card tricks and such, but they'd known that it would be selfish to keep it all to themselves. Being able to cast magic was an ethereal experience, something that should of be shared. Still, in their first year, they had been the only two members.

He'd liked it that way. The sharing such a secret with only his best friend, being able to do things that no other person in the world could do. He didn't regret the decision now but, at the time that he'd seen those names on the sign-up sheet, he hadn't been able to help but feel a little cheated. He didn't want bring someone into the tight circle of intimate secrecy that he and Aburatsubo shared.

It wasn't just the magic itself. He hadn't wanted to share his friend. He knew that Aburatsubo and himself had grown up with a friendship closer than those that most people forged. They'd had other people they talked to in class, even hung out on occasion after school or on weekends, but he'd never grown nearly so close to anyone else. It was more than just the fact that they lived so close, that they could visit each other so easily so often. It was more than the fact that they had so many likes in common, that it was just so simple to voice a fear or aspiration to the other when it would of been so difficult to say such things to another person.

Aburatsubo was someone who made him feel complete, who complimented Takeo's faults and made him feel desired, loved, safe and secure.

Like a soul mate.

Takeo tripped over his own foot as he was shocked by the thought, Aburatsubo grabbing him before he could hit the pavement. "Are you alright?" the taller youth questioned, settling Takeo back on his feet.

"Ah, just stubbed my toe. I'm fine," he stammered, his heart pulsing so loudly in his ears that he could swear anyone in a four-block radius could hear.

Aburatsubo smiled, straightening out his shirt for him before he pulled Takeo back into motion. "That's good. We're almost home. Do you mind if we hang out at your place for a while?"

Takeo nodded numbly, only half hearing the question.

Soul mates.

He'd never thought of the word before, beyond hearing it in books and the like.

Was that what they were? Is that why he found such happiness with the other, even back when they were just friends? Is that why he felt such completion when he was with the other? Did such a thing even exist? Is that why, as he'd grown to know the other, he'd begun to feel a kind of emotion that he'd never felt before?

Love.

Yes, he couldn't help thinking, really could be it.

Soul mates and love. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aburatsubo wandered aimlessly around Takeo's bedroom, unable to keep his eyes from trailing over to the bed despite the fact he was trying to ignore it. Takeo had gone downstairs to get them something to drink and snack on, leaving Aburatsubo alone in the room.

Think about the poster on the wall.

He stared at it without seeing it. For about two seconds, before his eyes trailed back to the bed once again. It seemed huge, filling up the room, taunting him. Takeo had an American style bed, lifted off the ground with a thick, comfortable mattress.

He couldn't help himself. His curiosity was just too strong.

Aburatsubo made his way to the bed, swiftly lifting the edge of the mattress and peeking beneath.

He sighed when he saw it. A nudy magazine, with a cute brunette on the front with her chest bared. He didn't know what he'd been expecting to see, but he couldn't help his disappointment. Takeo had always liked breasts, no matter what his sexuality ended up being, and always hid his dirty magazines under his bed mattress. Aburatsubo knew it was stupid to think that they would be gone all of a sudden. No one changed that much that quickly.

Although...

The youth frowned, lifting the mattress a little more.

There was just the one. Takeo used to have about fifteen under here!

Something else caught his eye, and Aburatsubo furrowed his brows in curiosity. There were a couple of books. Just thin, regular looking books. Why would Takeo hide them?

'The Secrets of Homosexual Love' he read as he peered along the spine of one.

His heart skipping a beat, Aburatsubo quickly snatched the books, unable to believe it.

One was a regular dating book with dry content, like the kind they gave to you in health class, describing good places to go on dates and when it was 'appropriate' to start doing couple things like kissing.

The other two dealt specifically with gay relationships, one even going as far to describe the different things two guys could do in bed!

Aburatsubo couldn't seem to slow his pulse down, his mind whirling with many different thoughts at once.

Had Takeo actually bought them?

Had he read them?

Did he like any of it?

Did he want to do any of it?

Aburatsubo tried to calm himself down, telling himself firmly that he needed to be rational about this and stop letting his imagination get the better of him. Still, there was no way to doubt now that Takeo really was enjoying their new relationship, and it sent a thrill of joy through Aburatsubo. Takeo never would of bought these otherwise. They meant a lot. They were more than just books, more than just idle curiosity. It meant that Takeo had wanted to know more. That he truly did want to build on their romantic relationship, and had found a way to learn how.

Aburatsubo frowned as a new thought occurred to him, slipping the books back into their place.

The books also meant that Takeo didn't feel comfortable coming to him with those questions.

He'd avoided talking about romantic things with Takeo to help the other boy feel more comfortable. He'd thought that it would be easier on Takeo if things just happened, instead of trying to talk about it first. He'd thought things would be best that way.

But he didn't want a relationship where the other was too shy to ask him something, turning instead to books to get his answers. They should be comfortable enough with each other to discuss things such as when they wanted to take those new steps. Otherwise, they would never truly ready to take them.

He was still contemplating this when Takeo returned, a tray in his hands. "What's the matter?" the youth asked as he shut the door behind him, seeing Aburatsubo's expression.

Aburatsubo hesitated, waiting until Takeo had settled down beside him before he broached the subject. "I saw what was under your mattress," he began slowly, reluctant to admit that he'd peeked.

Takeo gave him a startled look, his entire face going red. "I'm sorry. It doesn't mean anything, really. I haven't even looked at it in months!" he stammered.

Aburatsubo blinked, then laughed a little. "I'm not talking about the magazine. Although, it would of been nice if it hadn't been there," he said with a teasing tone. Then he let himself turn serious once again, knowing he couldn't avoid the issue. "I mean the books."

Now Takeo turned even more red, unable to meet his eyes. "Ah, man, no one was supposed to know I actually bought those! I know it's dumb, when we're dating anyway, but it was embarrassing to admit I needed them."

Aburatsubo sighed and shook his head. "I'm not upset that you hid them. It's the fact that you had to buy them," he explained, his tone quiet. "If we're ever going to have a real relationship, you should feel comfortable being able to talk to me about it. Even this soon in our relationship, we should be able to discuss things like kissing and... well, sex. I feel bad, that you had to get a book, instead of being able to ask me."

Takeo still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly.

Aburatsubo's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I don't mean that way!" he said quickly, reaching forward to grab Takeo's hand in his own. "I mean that I feel bad that didn't try to do something about it. I should of realized that you don't know much about this. I mean, never mind dating, but dating a guy on top of it. I should of been more considerate to you and said something, instead of leaving it all on your shoulders."

It was Takeo's turn to be surprised, finally looking up to meet Aburatsubo's eyes. "It's not your fault," he replied firmly. "If I wasn't so shy and hesitant with everything, then I'm sure things wouldn't be as difficult as they are."

Aburatsubo shook his head. "I don't want you to be pressured into anything. I want to take this relationship as slow or fast as you want. Don't think you have to force yourself for me. I've had a lot longer to get used to the idea."

"Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it," Takeo revealed. Then he looked shocked at his own words, dipping his head down so Aburatsubo couldn't see his expression. Still, he didn't try to make an excuse for his admission.

Aburatsubo tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine, telling himself firmly that he had to keep a sane head. Perhaps Takeo's consideration hadn't been the only reason he'd avoided these conversations. It would be hard to keep control of his emotions and desires while they talked about kissing and touching. Still, he would. Because this relationship meant too much to him for him to make a stupid mistake like forcing himself on the other.

"What kinds of things do you think about?" he asked softly, still unable to keep himself from asking. When he saw Takeo's hesitation, Aburatsubo shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Takeo finally looked back up at him. "But that's what this is all about, isn't it? Me being able to talk about it. I want to, you know. Don't think I don't. I want all of these insecurities to be gone, to be able to make you happy. I hate when I flinch, and I have to see the disappointment in your eyes."

Aburatsubo was startled. He hadn't realized the other could see it so easily. He took Takeo's chin in his hands. "Don't feel bad about it. It takes time to get used to intimate things like that, no matter who you are or the situation. You made me the luckiest person in the world when you said that you would try, and you've already grown comfortable with more than I could of ever hoped. Don't force yourself to do something you don't want."

Takeo was quiet for a few minutes, studying his face. "What if I want to?" he asked quietly.

Aburatsubo smiled. "Then you can. Don't doubt yourself, Takeo. Anything you want to do is fine with me, and I look forward to whatever you're ready for."

Takeo nodded slowly, his eyes trailing down to Aburatsubo's mouth. The brunette's breath caught for a moment when Takeo's lips parted and his tongue snuck out to moisten his bottom lip. He waited to see what Takeo would do, and it was definitely worth the wait.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, innocent and sweet. Aburatsubo let his eyes slip shut, his hand slipping back to rest against the nape of Takeo's neck. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, how many times their lips pressed against each other, but he enjoyed every minute of it. He gave a soft moan when he felt Takeo's hands slide up over his shoulders, his skin burning at the feel even through his shirt. It had never been like this before, their arms around each other as they kissed, their bodies slid up against each other.

All at once, Takeo's lips slipped open against his mouth, and Aburatsubo moaned again as the kiss suddenly deepened. He felt Takeo shudder against him as their tongues brushed against each other, and Aburatsubo pulled him even closer as he lost himself in the sensation. Time slipped away completely as pleasure hummed through him, making every nerve in his body tingle.

For all the times he'd thought about this, he'd never come close to how good it felt.

He couldn't believe...

Takeo was such a wonderful person.

They finally broke apart, Aburatsubo leaning his head against Takeo's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, and his run-way pulse. He could feel the other trying to do the same.

"Wow," he heard Takeo breathe, and Aburatsubo laughed as he lifted himself back up. Takeo had a silly grin on his face, matching the one Aburatsubo knew was on his lips. "I didn't think it would feel that good. I mean... wow!"

Aburatsubo laughed again, giving Takeo a tight hug. He was over joyed, he couldn't seem to help himself. "See? It's worth it, isn't it, when you take the chance."

Takeo smiled at him. "I already knew it was worth it. I just needed to do it."

"Do you want to do it?" Aburatsubo teased, a mischievous look in his eyes as he placed the right emphasis on the right words.

Takeo gave him a tired look, but it was spoiled by the twitch of his lips. "One step at a time, you insatiable leech!" he replied, tugging on a lock of Aburatsubo's hair.

Aburatsubo bared his teeth like a vampire and threw himself over Takeo, nipping lightly at his friend's neck. He was a little surprised when Takeo's hands made only lame attempts at pushing him away, both of them laughing as they wrestled around on the floor. It hadn't been since they were kids that Takeo had felt comfortable enough for them to goof off like this, and Aburatsubo was loving every minute of it as he pretended to try to bite his boyfriend. Or that Aburatsubo had felt comfortable enough to let loose with his own inhibitions.

Even so, when they finally collapsed against the floor, trying to catch their breath, he brought his hand up to straighten his hair. Now that the moment had passed, he felt self-conscious once again.

He was caught off guard when he felt Takeo's hand grab his wrist, pulling his hand away from his hair.

"Don't," the youth told him, smiling as he brought his own hand up to run his fingers through a lock of Aburatsubo's hair. "It looks nice like that, all mussed up. I can't remember the last time I've seen your hair like that."

Aburatsubo flushed. "But it's messy," he protested.

Takeo shrugged, still playing with his hair. "So? It still looks good."

Aburatsubo couldn't help but be a little surprised. "You really think so?" he couldn't keep from asking.

Takeo's expression became serious as he studied Aburatsubo's face. Aburatsubo frowned slightly, wondering what his boyfriend was thinking. "You know, I never even thought until today that you might be a person with insecurities," Takeo said softly. "I'm ashamed to say it, that I was fooled like all of those other people. I'd thought I was better than that. But I never saw it, and I feel bad for that."

Aburatsubo slid his eyes away. "It's not like that," he denied.

"Please don't do that, Aburatsubo. You don't have to pretend with me, and I don't want you to. I never realized that I've never seen your room messy, or seen you before you'd prepared your appearance, not since we were children. I don't want you to think that you have to be something your not in front of me."

"But that's what everyone expects," Aburatsubo said, clenching his eyes shut. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't realize how vulnerable it made him feel, not to have that fiscade to mask him. "I don't want you to think less of me."

He felt soft fingers on his forehead, pressing away the crease his eyebrows were making, and he slowly opened his eyes once again. "I could never think less of you," Takeo said firmly. "It doesn't matter to me if your hair or clothes or room is messy. It doesn't change anything about the person that you are. You do not have to be perfect, Aburatsubo. People have come to expect it because you don't show any of the other side of you. I'm sure that no one would care if you if you let yourself relax a bit. I know I don't mind seeing it. It... it makes this moment more personal somehow."

No one had ever said such a thing to him, and it made Aburatsubo want to cry. Even his mother, bless her debutante heart, expected to see him perfectly polished when he began the day. Okay, never mind want to, he was crying, and Aburatsubo buried his face against Takeo's chest as he felt the first tears slip down his cheeks.

"I love you, Takeo," he said quietly.

He felt Takeo's fingers in his hair again, a comforting sensation. Not nearly as comforting as the words Takeo then said next, though.

"I love you too." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Takeo shoveled his breakfast into his mouth as fast as he could, his eyes on the clock. He'd been up late last night, lost in thought, and had slept in that morning. He had exactly five minutes to get over to Aburatsubo's house, or they would be late getting to school.

He still couldn't believe he'd said those words. In that moment, it had seemed so right, but they had still shocked him.

He was in love with Aburatsubo.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He had no idea exactly when it had happened, but it had, and he'd finally come to accept that. He'd never been so certain as when he'd held Aburatsubo last night, letting him cry out the frustrations that he'd kept suppressed for so long. Did anyone have the slightest idea, Takeo wondered, as to how much pain it caused Aburatsubo to have to keep up that pretense all of the time. Did anyone care, really care, enough about Aburatsubo to let him drop that fiscade once and a while without making a big deal about it?

Well, Takeo did.

And, apparently, it had been enough last night. Aburatsubo had calmed, and they'd just lain there quietly in each other's arms for a long moment. After a while, they had to move so that they could head to their respective dining rooms for supper. But, at that time, Takeo had been perfectly content to stay there forever, just holding Aburatsubo closely.

Things were finally slipping into place, he thought. As the two of them grew even closer together, everything seemed to be becoming easier. It wasn't as hard for him to make those gestures any more. Takeo even found himself looking forward to the next chance he would have to steal a kiss. No wonder Aburatsubo had stolen so many from him. It was exhilarating. Especially the kind they'd shared last night.

Realizing the time, Takeo pulled himself away from those thoughts before he could be distracted by them, grabbing his bag and running out the door.

Aburatsubo was already heading down the street to his house, and he gave Takeo a wide smile when he spotted him. "Well, what do you think?" the tall boy greeted.

Takeo blinked. "Of what?"

Aburatsubo paused in his walking, giving Takeo an expectant look. "I didn't style my hair today. I just gave it a quick brush," he explained.

The shorter youth couldn't keep himself from laughing. Aburatsubo's hair looked exactly the same as it always did, except a little fluffier. "See? You had nothing to worry about. It looks just as good as usual."

He gave into the temptation to smooth Aburatsubo's frown away with a kiss, and could help the smugly satisfied feeling he got when it worked. He was probably enjoying this way too much, the fact that he could put such a smile on his boyfriend's face from just a simple kiss.

Of course, that wasn't about to stop him.

This feeling of freedom was wonderful. Being able to just lean up to the other and press their lips together, without his usual fears taking over. They were still there, he doubted he could ever get rid of them completely, but after a day like yesterday their voice was much quieter. And it was nicer than he ever could of thought.

Aburatsubo had been surprised when Takeo hadn't even noticed the difference in his hair that morning. He was even more surprised when no one else seemed to either. It had been difficult for him to resist the urge to smooth out the strands as he'd gotten himself ready that morning, feeling awkward as he'd approached the school yard as though everyone was going to start staring at him. It was hard to believe that no one seemed to care in the least. Even the girls from that silly fan club didn't notice the change.

Aburatsubo certainly wasn't going to let himself turn into a slob, but it was nice to feel that tension ease at least somewhat. He'd promised himself, when he'd finally realized how badly he hated all of those expectations placed on his shoulders and had cried into Takeo's chest, that he wouldn't let other people rule his life any longer. He really didn't have to groom himself into as close to perfection as he could to make certain he looked exactly like people wanted him to. The only expectations he needed to live up to were his own, and Takeo had finally forced him to know that.

Tomorrow was their day off of school, and Takeo had asked him to go to the park as their next date. Aburatsubo wanted to show up in casual clothes. It would be the first time he wore something besides either his school uniform or casual dress wear out of the house, and he wanted to surprise Takeo by showing that he'd taken his words to heart.

Did he even owned a pair of jeans?

Well, he'd wear something casual, anyway.

Aburatsubo let his mind wander to the evening before, a soft smile coming to his lips as he recalled Takeo's words. It had been those which had really calmed him down, no amount of upset being able to over shadow the happiness which had come over him. He'd always imagined how he would celebrate that moment, swinging Takeo into his arms to kiss him thoroughly while fireworks exploded little hearts into the sky as they sank to the ground and made love on the sand/hidden in the trees/whereever the hell they happened to be, which always happened to be some place private.

It never would of been quite like that, he knew, but he'd always thought it would be this big, spectacular moment.

It had been spectacular, but the quiet calm which had washed over him had been more wonderful than any celebration ever could of been. Every part of him had filled with warmth, and it had felt right just to hold each other, not needing to say or do anything else. Everything had made that moment the most special he would ever experience, and it had been complete perfection.

Suddenly, he heard his name and Aburatsubo snapped out of his thoughts. He'd completely forgotten that he was in the middle of class, and now the teacher and the other students were looking at him expectantly.

He looked quickly at the black board, but it was bare. He didn't have his text book open to the same page as everyone else either.

Feeling a flush work along his cheeks, Aburatsubo tried to sink into his chair. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" he asked reluctantly. Gods, how embarrassing. He'd never been caught day dreaming before. He'd always made sure to keep a careful ear out for everything the teacher said, taking careful notes even when his mind was wandering.

However, the teacher just repeated the question, one that he could easily recite the answer to from memory, then turned a new question toward a different student. Everyone's attention changed to the new one as well, and Aburatsubo's lapse was forgotten.

He blinked, at a loss. Was it really that easy? He'd never actually given thought to the consequences, should he not be able to pipe up an answer immediately. He'd always imagined the disappointment on the teacher's face, the amused looks of his classmates that someone who held grades like his wouldn't know an answer.

Aburatsubo felt a little foolish. It wasn't as though their worlds revolved around him. What was it to them if he didn't know something? Everyone was caught day dreaming at one point or another, what made him so special that he should be any different? Why had he always thought that he mattered so much? In the end, he really was just another student. Some people might of been upset by it, but Aburatsubo was elated. He'd always wanted to feel like 'just another student'.

Thanks, Takeo, he thought to the other, a soft smile on his lips. He knew he wouldn't of made this realization without the help of Takeo's words. Perhaps now, he could finally be a regular person. 


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This chapter does not contain a "lemon" scene, but it gets quite close. I edited as best I could, but the conversation here is rather important and I wanted to include it. I don't think anyone will really mind, but thought I should put in a warning anyway. So, you're warned. Don't complain to me if you're finicky, because it's not too difficult to skip passed the spicier paragraphs.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"Wow! You wore jeans, and left magazines out on your dresser! You've become a wild man!" Takeo teased his boyfriend as he stepped into Aburatsubo's bedroom. Aburatsubo managed to look pleased and insulted in the same moment, and Takeo gave him a soft kiss to lessen any sting in his words. "I'm just teasing. It's nice to see you relax."

"It's not as hard as I thought. I mean, I am a normal person. When no one's around, I wear torn shirts and I leave my things laying around. It's just getting used to letting someone see that," Aburatsubo replied, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, just remember that I don't mind in the least. I like this new you. You look really good in denims, you know," Takeo commented, flopping himself down on Aburatsubo's bed.

Actually, Aburatsubo looked really sexy in denims.

They'd spent the day at the park as planned, walking around the different paths through the trees and even renting one of those little canoes that you could take out onto the small lake. He'd never realized how nice jeans could look, the way they clung around the hips and thighs. It had been hard to keep his eyes from trailing over Aburatsubo's long legs, their lean tone visible as they hadn't been in dressier, fabric pants. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Aburatsubo's body before; the youth had enough security in himself to wear a speedo when they went to the pool; but it was different. Bodies were always sexier when they held a bit of mystery, and he'd wanted to let his hand follow the path that his eyes had taken, wondering if the lean muscles were as firm as they seemed.

He broke out of his thoughts when he felt Aburatsubo flop down beside him, but the ones that replaced them weren't much better. He seemed incredibly conscious of how close they were to each other and the fact that they were alone for the first time all day. They'd held hands as they'd walked around, but Takeo still didn't have the courage to kiss Aburatsubo while they were out where everyone could see. He didn't like the thought of someone throwing a rude comment or something like that. Still, it had been a temptation hard to resist.

Geez, he was almost eighteen, the age of an adult! You'd think that his hormones would of settled down by now!

Aburatsubo shifted to face him, looking as though he didn't care in the least that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Do you want to go for a flight after supper? We haven't gone for a long time, just to enjoy it," the youth suggested.

"Sure," Takeo replied, seeming to be unable to pull his eyes away from Aburatsubo's mouth.

He saw the lips stretch into a grin, and then they were finally kissing again. Deep, like they had before, in the way that made every part of him tingle. He let his hands bury themselves in Aburatsubo's thick hair, submitting to the sensations that washed over him. It was sensual, the feel of their tongues brushing against each other. He would never grow tired of feeling the shudder of pleasure work through both his and Aburatsubo's body. Pressed against each other, he could feel the slight tremor as it worked it's way through his boyfriend's form.

He gave in to the desire he'd been fighting against all day, although his hand was still tentative as he pressed it against Aburatsubo's thigh. Shyly, he let his hand explore slowly, reveling in the feel of the muscle twitch under his palm. He felt Aburatsubo moan into his mouth, pulling him even closer so that they were flush up against each other, and Takeo felt his heart beat even faster at the contact. His skin burned as Aburatsubo began his own exploration, slipping his hand up under Takeo's shirt and caressing the bare skin of his back.

Takeo let himself be carried away by it, losing himself in the feel of Aburatsubo's kiss and touch. He slipped his hand up to slide against his boyfriend's stomach, encouraged by the heat of Aburatsubo's silken skin against his finger tips and the way he arched into Takeo's caress.

For long moments, he hadn't the slightest idea how many, they explored each other with tentative strokes, their lips parting only briefly so they could catch their breath before they pressed against each other once again. Slowly, both began to grow more daring, their hands firming in their caresses against each other.

Takeo moaned as Aburatsubo's hand brushed against his nipple. He hadn't thought it would be so sensitive! He arched against the touch as Aburatsubo paused there, teasing him with gentle strokes of his fingertips.

He hardly noticed as Aburatsubo slowly pushed him back against the bed, although he most certainly did notice when he felt the other's lips pull away from his mouth and breathe wet kisses along his neck. His breath caught, and Takeo tilted his head instinctively to allow the other better access, the pleasurable assault on both his neck and chest making him lose even more of his sanity. Still, he wasn't so mindless that he didn't feel the way Aburatsubo's back arched as he ran his palm along the other's spine, the youth bending over him as he wound his legs with Takeo's.

He felt Aburatsubo's thigh rub against his arousal, and Takeo bucked, gasped, and tensed all in the same moment. It sent a wave of pleasure crashing through him that he'd never felt before, but in that second he also became very aware of exactly how far they'd gone.

Aburatsubo pulled away from his neck, looking up at Takeo with heated, but serious, eyes. "We can stop," he offered.

Takeo shook his head quickly. "I'm ready," he insisted, completely unwilling to lose the feelings rushing through him.

Aburatsubo smiled softly, and shook his head. "You can't be ready for everything yet, Takeo. Just two weeks ago, you shied away when I tried to kiss you," he said softly.

Before he could pull away, Takeo tightened his legs around Aburatsubo's, firming his grip on the other's back. "I'm not ready for everything, you're right. But I don't want to stop right now. I like the feel of your touch, and I like touching you. I promise I'll tell you before we do something I'm not ready for. But right now, I want to keep going," he confessed, a blush working a long his cheeks as such words left his mouth.

There was quiet for a few moments, and Takeo became uncertain. "Unless you don't want to?" he asked, worried that he'd ruined the mood when he'd tensed.

Aburatsubo gave a little laugh, shaking his head. "I've been ready for moments like these since the moment I met you," he replied, bending to kiss him again.

And suddenly it was as though they hadn't paused at all.

EDITED

"Thank you," Aburatsubo said quietly, kissing Takeo's forehead. "I'll never forget this gift you've given me."

Takeo smiled, touching his cheek with soft fingers. "You make it sound like it's never going to happen again," he replied.

Aburatsubo shook his head, sniffling a little bit. "It's just... I have to admit I was afraid you would never be ready for that. And it was just so wonderful."

Takeo blushed. "I might not be ever ready to... you know... 'go all the way'. But something like that... you're right, it was wonderful. And I was ready for it, wanted it, just as much as you. I should thank you too, for giving me that experience."

Aburatsubo gave his boyfriend another kiss on the forehead. "We don't ever have to 'go all the way', if you're not comfortable with it. There are lots of other things we can do that will feel just as good, and I'm happy with anything you're willing to give."

Takeo gave him a serious look, then suddenly started laughing. Aburatsubo gave him a startled look. "You'd think we would of at least gotten our shirts off!" the youth explained, still giggling as he righted his clothing.

"Ah, hormones. They're a very powerful force," Aburatsubo retorted, a grin tugging at his own lips as he followed suit.

Takeo pushed himself to a sitting position, but turned his head and gave Aburatsubo a mischievous look. "Next time, I want to see you naked," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aburatsubo's brows shot up, and it was his turn to laugh.

"Deal, only as long as you are too!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Six months.

Six wonderful, hard-to-believe-remarkable months.

Takeo gave a happy sigh, ignoring the looks he was drawing from people on the street as he walked passed with what was likely a deliriously happy expression. It was his and Aburatsubo's six month anniversary, and he'd gone out to find a gift. It was a big deal, half a year already, and he wanted to find something special.

Well, something else special.

He wanted to find something as a physical representation, to go along with what would be the emotional representation.

He'd been thinking about it for days now, weighing the desire for it against the last remaining reservations he still felt. And he'd found his desire stronger. Once they returned from their fancy dinner, he would ask Aburatsubo to live with him when they graduated. To live with him like the way two people did when they were in love, with one bed and a night stand on each side, with their toothbrushes and towels resting next to each other, with the comfort that all they had to do was turn around and one would be there for the other.

And, afterward, he wanted to show Aburatsubo that he loved him, completely and unconditionally. He wanted to show the other that he could make himself vulnerable in the strongest sense that a man could, and show that he trusted Aburatsubo with him in the strongest sense of that emotion also.

They were going to officially graduate in just a week, having already taken the final exams and received their final grades. All that remained now was the ceremony, and they would be on their way to university after summer break.

It was hard to believe they'd already come so far, with all aspects of their lives. Both of them had celebrated their eighteenth birthday in the last six months, inviting the girls over for cake and presents, the kind of birthday you couldn't have once you were an adult where they laughed over immature jokes and gave each other birthday bumps. Then, they would celebrate again together later, alone.

Nanaka and Sae had managed to build up their relationship onto sturdy legs as well, and the four of them had double-dated every other weekend once they'd each become secure with their respective relationships. Takeo had slowly become secure with himself and his feelings, and it had been fun to meet up with the Aburatsubo and the girls, to head out and enjoy himself fully with his boyfriend and friends without the underlying concern of what people might be thinking. They'd even gone to a dance club a couple of times, and Takeo had spun around the floor with Aburatsubo without the slightest care of the people staring.

It had taken a while, even after the shift of their relationship to that of lovers, but Takeo had finally felt sure enough about himself that he'd marched into the living room and announced to his parents that he was gay, or bisexual at least, and was in love with Aburatsubo, and had been his boyfriend for the last two months.

He still winced at the thought, though. He should of planned it out a bit better, instead of just storming in there the second he'd gotten his courage. They hadn't had the slightest idea that he'd been dating for Aburatsubo, and had been completely shocked. His mother had dropped the plates in her hands, shattering them. His father had nearly choked to death on his coffee.

His sister, being the sweet girl she was, had screamed 'I knew it!' before she'd been promptly sent to her room.

Good thing he'd said 'boyfriend' instead of 'lover' or both his parents might of had a heart attack on the spot.

Even so, they still hadn't been too happy with the information. They'd been polite about it of course. 'It's your decision to make', 'we love you no matter what you choose for yourself', and all that. But it had taken a while for either of them to be able to look Aburatsubo in the face, and they'd always exchanged looks whenever he said he was going out. They had eased up in the last month, seeming to finally get used to it. He thought they might still be disappointed, his mother especially had wanted grand children, but they had never been so callous as to disapprove, and he was thankful for that.

Aburatsubo had finally gotten used to the idea that he didn't have to keep up his perfect appearances. It had helped that no one had even noticed the difference, his fan club running strong as ever, gaining more crushing girls with every week that passed. His grades hadn't slipped and he still took good care of himself, but Takeo had enjoyed being able to hold Aburatsubo the morning after without the other feeling he had to run to the washroom and fix his hair.

They had shared so much, he had to make this anniversary as special as he could. Aburatsubo didn't actually know about their plans. He'd simply told his boyfriend that it was a surprise, and left it at that. Takeo had made reservations at a restaurant where you could get a steak as big as your hand, where they had candles on the table tops and laced table clothes. He'd had to make the reservation two weeks ago to make sure that they would be able to get in on the right day, this upcoming Wednesday.

He'd gotten a part time job two months ago, one that he would work full time through summer, and he'd saved up the small cheques. They'd actually added up to quite a bit, and Takeo was confident he could pay for the expensive meal, while still having money left over for the gift he wanted to buy.

Takeo smiled when he reached the store he'd wanted, and he slipped in the door with a shimmering ring from the chimes. It was a magic store, dedicated more to the Wicca type of magic with candles and charms, but it would still have what he wanted.

It had been incredibly difficult to think of what he wanted to give to Aburatsubo. The young man already had a lot of the things a person could want, and Takeo didn't want to cop out and buy just chocolates. And, while Aburatsubo might of had long hair and soft features, he was undeniably male and it wasn't as though Takeo could by him jewelry or something like that. He needed something that was suitable for a man, while still being romantic. Diamond earrings with a matching necklace, which seemed to be basically the only type of gift available in most stores, were definitely not an option.

In the end, it had been their conversation a few days ago that had made up his mind.

"So, what do you think about the Magic Club, now that we're graduating soon?" Aburatsubo questioned.

Takeo frowned, pursing his lips as he thought. "Well, we won't be able to meet at the school anymore. The girls still can, to keep practicing, but the two of us wouldn't be permitted onto school grounds now that we're not students. Someone's house isn't very good either because it's too easy for a family member to walk in during a spell, and then we'd have that whole 'trying to explain away the floating books' problem again. I think it would be best to set up a meeting place somewhere secluded in the city. Like the woods outside the city limits, or a park, even on the roof of a building if there is one easy to get to."

"It's hard to believe that it's over, isn't it? No more Magic Club," Aburatsubo commented with a wistful look on his face. "What about the two of us? Are we going to just forget about magic as we get on with university and working and paying bills and such?"

Takeo saw the slightly saddened look in his boyfriend's face, and took Aburatsubo's hand in his own. "Of course not. It's something remarkable, a secret that we share. There isn't much for us to learn any more, you know. Soon, we'll be the masters of magic and we'll have every spell memorized."

Aburatsubo smiled. "So, what, we'll be mages then?" he asked.

Takeo grinned. "Kind of a funny word to hear in this day and age, isn't it? But, I guess that really is what we'll be. I dunno, maybe warlock? Official warlocks, or whatever, after years of learning! Now that we're mature, we can trust ourselves to use the magic wisely in our daily lives."

Aburatsubo laughed. "Does this mean I can finally use a spell to open a jar, instead of having to wrestle with it for ten minutes?"

Takeo laughed too, although he sobered up after a moment as he thought about exactly what they were saying. "Yes, I think it does! As long as we're careful that no one sees. We always said that we wouldn't use magic in our regular lives, that we would keep it only for lessons and practice, until we had every spell memorized. Well, in a few weeks, we will have accomplished that."

"Amazing," Aburatsubo commented with a slight shake of his head. "To think, that we've come so far."

And so Takeo knew what he wanted to get. It was time to move on with their lives, graduate from members of a school club to real wizards/warlocks/mages/whatever. Along with that, they would need something more suitable. The girls were still learning and so they could continue to wear the fun, young, flashy costumes. He and Aburatsubo needed something new, something which represented their new status as magicians.

He let his hands trail over the different robes, feeling the quality of the material and double checking the stitches. As someone who had bought his own clothes for the last five years, he knew to look for something that wasn't going to fall apart after being washed just a couple of times. In the end, it took almost an hour for him to complete the outfits as he wanted them. They would still require some personal touches, these were all bare of any symbols and the like, but he was enthusiastic to start the modifications. He grabbed a few other supplies, candles and some incense, before making his way from the store.

Aburatsubo would be pleasantly surprised, he thought with a satisfied smile. He knew it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is nice," Aburatsubo said with a happy sigh, leaning his head against Takeo's shoulder.

He was wrapped up behind Takeo, sitting comfortably atop the broom. They had gone out for a leisurely flight, making lazy laps over the city and the trees passed the city limits with no real goal to reach. They hadn't gone flying for just the enjoyment of it for a very long time, having been thoroughly distracted from his suggested the last time he'd made it all those months ago.

He couldn't believe all that Takeo had done for him. It had been hard to keep himself from jumping across the table and smothering the beautiful young man with kisses as they'd eaten the candle-lit dinner. The food had been excellent, the entire atmosphere of the restaurant romantic as soft music had played in the background as they'd shared quiet conversation. He could only imagine how long his boyfriend had saved up for a meal and while Aburatsubo would of been just as happy if they'd gotten take-out he was incredibly touched by Takeo's thoughtfulness. It made the day even more as special as it was supposed to be, to know that Takeo had worked hard for it.

It had actually been when he'd received his gift that Aburatsubo had insisted that they take the flight. He'd opened a moderately sized box to find a robe within, a few shades darker than his hair, with a cape that was presently swirling behind him. There had been matching a matching belt, shirt and pants. They might of been old-fashioned outfits, but Takeo had slipped golden ribbon along the edges and decorated the back of Aburatsubo's robe with his chosen symbol which gave the clothing a fresh, light appearance. He'd even somehow found the chance to moderate Aburatsubo's hat so that it now matched his new outfit.

He'd been even more surprised and touched when Takeo had pulled out a matching outfit for himself, made of whites and blues. He loved his gift, and it meant even more that Takeo had gone through all that effort to make a matching one for himself.

Putting them on had been like a momentous moment, even if they were just clothes. It made him feel like a true mage having the comfortable layers over his body, flowing with his movements, giving him a sense of maturity with his magic. It also increased the sense of unity he felt with the other, that they'd made these changes together. It made today all that much more special.

They hadn't been without their problems. Aburatsubo wasn't so idealistic to think that, despite the fact the most difficult steps were behind them, there wouldn't be more in the future. Even after the day that they'd succumb to their desires and touched each other for the first time, it had taken a while for Takeo to feel secure enough in himself to repeat the performance. Although they'd done such things often now, it had still been a while before either could initiate the moment without blushing or feeling like a perverted teenager, to realize that it wasn't just hormones driving them but a deeper desire to bring pleasure to one another.

It had also taken several months before Takeo had felt sure of the person he'd become. Aburatsubo could still remember the first time a snide comment had been made, the way Takeo had tensed and flushed. It wasn't very often that someone held a strong enough prejudice that they would actually say something, but it still happened on occasion. Now, Takeo could let the comments flow off his shoulders without giving the person even the slightest satisfaction of a reaction, as though nothing had been said at all.

There would still be issues to deal with, like the frustration of trying to schedule dates around their university classes and jobs. One day they might move in together, and there would be a whole set of things to work through with that. There was also the fact that they would never be able to get officially married, or have children of their own, and the fact that their respective parents would need to accept that. He didn't know how Takeo would feel about that, once they moved into the stage of the relationship where both knew it would last for ever.

If it even did.

Aburatsubo knew, in himself, that he would never be able to find someone else that he loved so completely. He could never imagine finding this happiness with another person, and had been certain since the moment he'd laid his eyes on Takeo that this was the man he wanted to spend his entire life with. Still, it was commitment that neither of them had ever talked about, and Aburatsubo didn't know exactly where their relationship would go. He had no doubts in his mind that Takeo loved him, today as any other day had proven that all the more, but it was an entirely different thing to know it for a fact that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

Aburatsubo broke away from his thoughts when he felt their path change, Takeo leading the broom down into a small clearing in the trees below them. "Takeo?" he asked inquisitively, his fingers pausing in their idle play with Takeo's ponytail.

"I want to talk to you about something, and it wouldn't work to have you sitting behind me," his boyfriend replied mysteriously.

Aburatsubo's brows furrowed, wondering what Takeo was talking about. His brain happily supplied several different ideas, which he quickly pushed aside. With all the surprises Takeo had given him today, he shouldn't assume anything.

Given the last trail of thoughts, however, Aburatsubo felt a slight fear settle into him. It was stupid, he knew, to think that Takeo might want to break up with him. Why in the world would he go through all of the effort for such a remarkable half-year anniversary if he was just going to break up with him afterward? That obviously wasn't it, but Aburatsubo found that it was almost unbearable to have to wait until they landed before he found out what his boyfriend was thinking.

Still, he kept himself composed as they slipped off the broom, setting it to the side as they settled themselves down onto the ground. "This spot is beautiful," Aburatsubo commented, letting his fingers trail over the soft grass. It was surprisingly thick, despite the only slight break in the trees above.

Takeo nodded, smiling at him as he took Aburatsubo's hand in his own. Aburatsubo felt himself relax, giving a mental shake of his head at his foolish thoughts. Whatever it was, it wasn't a break up.

"I thought it would be a good place," Takeo replied. "I used to come here to think, when I wanted to be alone, and I thought it would be ideal for us to talk privately. We're in the middle of no where."

"What did you want to talk about?" Aburatsubo questioned, leaning his head against Takeo's shoulder.

The other hesitated, bringing his free hand up to trail through Aburatsubo's hair. "I wanted to ask you something. About when we're in university. I thought, maybe, you'd want to get an apartment with me," he finally replied.

Aburatsubo pulled away, staring at Takeo with wide eyes as an ecstatic thrill went down his spine as he had to force himself from pouncing on the other. Takeo blushed when their eyes met. "Well, I mean, it's just that it would be easier for both of us. Like, sharing the rent and cost of food. And then we wouldn't have to struggle around our schedules and -"

Aburatsubo put his fingers over Takeo's mouth, laughing. "I'd absolutely love to," he stated.

Takeo grinned under his fingers tips. "Great! I wasn't sure... I mean, it's a big step, you know. But I want live with you, be able to see you every day and all of that."

The taller youth couldn't stop the wide smile from stretching his lips, his heart picking up a beat as they leaned in for a kiss. It never ceased to amaze him, he thought, whenever Takeo made such gestures. It didn't matter how big or small or how many times they'd done them before, he would never grow tired of it.

And now they'd be living together!

The thought almost made him dizzy with elation, although the heat of Takeo's mouth against his own had him well on the way too. He'd wondered when they would take this step, and he was over joyed now that it had happened. The two of them spent almost every spare minute with each other anyway, but this would be entirely different. They would really be partners, in all sense of the word.

After a while they stopped kissing, and Aburatsubo returned his head to Takeo's shoulder. "Not that I don't want it with all my heart, but are you really sure you're ready for that?" he asked.

He felt Takeo nod. "It will be nice, to sleep every night with you and to wake up with you in the morning. I know it will be a lot different from spending the night at the other's house, having our own rooms and space. But it's becoming more and more difficult to fall asleep without you in my arms, and I know I won't regret it."

Aburatsubo let the sense of happiness wash through him, marveling again on how open Takeo had become with him. It was hard to believe there had even been a time when Takeo would of shied away from saying such things, to the point of not saying them at all. Both of them usually still blushed when they revealed such personal details about their desire of the other, but the fact still remained that they talked about it much more easily than before.

"I feel the same," Aburatsubo revealed, letting his mind wander as he spoke. "It's hard to sleep alone in bed after having experienced your warmth beside me. I don't think I've ever slept so well as I did on those nights. We can find a nice apartment near the university, something with a restaurant close by so we can go out for dinner. They have lots of student housing near there, places that are nice and not too expensive."

"Um, there was something else I wanted to say too," Takeo said once Aburatsubo's voice had trailed off, shifting them so that they were facing each other once again.

This time he looked even more shy than he had before, and Aburatsubo frowned curiously as he studied his boyfriend's face. After a few moments Takeo took a deep breath, visibly preparing himself as he took Aburatsubo's hands in a firm grip.

"I'm ready," he stated, a flush working along his cheeks. He didn't take his eyes away from Aburatsubo's, despite. "I've thought about it more and more lately, and I want to share that experience with you. I want to show you that I trust you completely and that I... I can take the submissive position."

Aburatsubo felt heat work through his skin as Takeo spoke, understanding exactly what Takeo was referring to. They'd never done something like that before, but he knew that it could be a remarkable experience from things he'd heard. He'd thought about it often, despite the fact he had promised Takeo that they would never do such a thing unless he was prepared. It could feel like complete vulnerability, and Aburatsubo knew that some men, even those most comfortable in their chosen sexuality, never felt comfortable with it. The thought that Takeo would offer such a thing, it made Aburatsubo shiver with excitement.

He couldn't help but be disappointed too.

"No, you're not ready," he replied softly.

Takeo gave him a look of startlement and hurt. "What?" he stammered, staring at him.

Aburatsubo shook his head, hating the look of pain he'd caused but knowing that he had to do what he had to do. "You're not ready yet, thinking of it as submitting. Something like that should be shared loved and pleasure, never a sign of dominance and submission. You won't enjoy it, Takeo, and I know you won't, until you learn to think of it as only love making, no matter which role you play. It's like saying 'I'll be the girl', which is derogatory because we're both men and always will be. Both of us deserve better than that, and it would never mean all that it could otherwise."

He saw as understanding came to Takeo, and the two of them sat quietly for a few long moments, their hands still joined. Aburatsubo firmly tried to regain control of his self, his nerves still charged with the thoughts that had come to mind. There was no way to deny that he wanted it, but he would just have to wait. Even if that meant it never happened at all. He was strong enough that he could deal with that disappointment. Takeo meant too much for him to make a fuss over something that, once you came right down to it, was just a different way of doing what they already did.

"I want to bring you that pleasure."

The words were spoken so quietly Aburatsubo nearly didn't hear them. He looked up at Takeo, his eyes widening at the determination he saw on Takeo's face. "What?" he asked, disbelieving his own ears.

Takeo looked at him with a steady gaze. "I love you, Aburatsubo. Enough to bridge that final gap. I want to spend the rest of my life in your company, talking with you, sharing with you, loving you. I want to experience that pleasure with you, and show you that I trust you with my soul, my heart, and my body. I want to be with you that way, whether I said it in the wrong way or not. I want to have a real future with you as my boyfriend, my partner, and everything that entails."

Aburatsubo's breath caught as he saw the raw honesty on Takeo's face, the firm certainty that didn't waver even once. "You really mean it, don't you?" he couldn't keep from asking.

Takeo took Aburatsubo's face in his hands, and pressed a kiss on his lips before pulling away and gazing at him with that same hard look. "I have never been more certain of anything. I want to share every experience with you, whether it be just sharing a meal, taking a flight, or even something as big as this."

Aburatsubo pressed his lips together tightly, but couldn't stop from crying out, pulling Takeo against him in a tight hug. "I can't believe you would love me this much," he breathed.

"You'd better believe it," he heard Takeo reply as he slipped his arms around Aburatsubo's shoulders. "I love you more than anything, Aburatsubo, enough to over come any fears or doubts. I love you enough to share every part of my self with you, soul or body. I love you with every part of my heart, and I always will."

Now and forever, as I grew to know you, I learned that it was you who is the most important to me.

The End 


End file.
